


Vanidad

by KaffeeWolfe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaffeeWolfe/pseuds/KaffeeWolfe





	Vanidad

En ruinas y recuerdos

Sus pasos eran ligeros, ágiles por no decir menos. Observaba y escuchaba con detenimiento a su alrededor antes de avanzar. Los suministros estaban esparcidos por el suelo, abandonados a su suerte en un ambiente lúgubre y triste. A medida que avanzaba por las habitaciones, podía visualizar cadáveres que llevaban semanas en descomposición. El rostro de Jeanne formaba sutiles muecas al percibir el olor de la muerte, a putrefacción. Era desagradable ver la forma de sus escuálidos cuerpos, abiertos en la posición del vientre, con ojos desorbitados, marcas de mordidas y sangre manchando los alrededores del salón principal. Ella trataba de mantenerse firme ante el miedo que gobernaba su cuerpo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Era una simple mujer que presencio la locura en su máxima expresión. Ella, una simple mujer que sobrevivió luego de aquella catástrofe.

—¿Sam?

Llamó. Nerviosa de permanecer sola.

Jeanne sería una idiota si no aceptara que su razonamiento se iba fragmentando. Estaba a milímetros de perder la cordura, puesto que, eso era lo que le sucedía a la gente que se rendía… porque ella no tenía motivos por los cuales pelear, motivos por cuales vivir. Porqué al final… eso es en lo que se basa la existencia de la humanidad; tener una razón, un motivo que nos mantenga firmes hasta que demos nuestro último suspiro.

Ella peinó su cabello con sus dedos, hasta amarrarlo con una liga y así, formar una coleta. En cuanto tuvo su rostro despejado, volvió a retomar su camino. Esperando impaciente la señal de su compañero, que ni signos de vida daba. La mirada de Jeanne era desoladora, algo inquietante. Sus dedos acariciaban las superficies de los marcos que aún permanecían colgados en las paredes. Rostros felices, momentos divertidos, situaciones memorables… Era cálido, ese sentimiento reconfortante, un sentimiento agradable que la hacía querer llorar. La felicidad de aquellos días, para esa familia era algo que nunca podría volver a regresar. No como son las cosas en la actualidad.

—¿Jeanne…?

Observó a su compañero sorprendida, con el corazón latiendo a mil. Asimilando por unos breves instantes que se había perdido a sí misma, tratando de analizar las fotografías de los cuadros. Se disculpó en voz baja. Samuel, su compañero de misión la compadecía. Sabía que su estabilidad emocional no era la mejor. La nostalgia que sentía Jeanne era un pesar que había sumido su mente en la ansiedad, en la añoranza de que cualquier pasado fue mejor al actual.

—Los suministros fueron extraídos en su totalidad. Los guardé en nuestras mochilas de viaje.

Susurró Sam y ella asintió. Tomó la mochila de suministros, y la colgó en su espalda.

Admiró en silencio a su compañero, quien vendaba sus puños con aparente seriedad. El ambiente en el cual se encontraban no era el mejor.

Luego de unos minutos fuera de la residencia ajena, Samuel murmuró brevemente y luego señaló con su dedo cierto punto de la calle. El corazón de la mujer se detuvo por un instante. Una anomalía, quieta… en reposo, esperando algún estimulo que la pueda alertar. No pudo desviar la atención de ella, no podía ocultar la opresión que se adueñaba de su garganta. Mordió su labio inferior con un poco nerviosismo, cogió su arma y tomó aire de una bocanada. En el momento en que desvió su atención de aquella monstruosidad, enfocó sus ojos en los de su compañero. Samuel le sonrió confiadamente, para brindarle cierta tranquilidad, cierto valor, con aquella sonrisa que, de cierta manera, siempre la lograba calmar. Jeanne retomó su confianza, sosteniendo el arma firmemente entre sus dedos. Se acercó lo suficientemente cerca para lograr un tiro certero. Inhalaba y exhalaba numerosas veces hasta que el pavor que se sentía se había desvanecido. Ya no se encontraba tan exaltada, no tanto como antes. Tocó su frente con su manga, retirando los rastros de sudor que descendían por su rostro. Fijo su mirada al objetivo y levantó su arma. Concentró toda su atención en la respiración de la anomalía. Su respiración era irregular, su voz deteriorada y ronca. Gemía como un animal con rabia. Su cuerpo se movía inquieto sobre unas pocas hiervas que se encontraban en el pavimento. Ciertamente, daba miedo… ella tenía miedo, aún más al ver que su rostro estaba desfigurado. Y sentir aquel miedo, fue un grave error, porque ellos percibían el miedo. Aquel ser desfigurado, y con un cuerpo sumido en una putrefacción viviente entorno su cabeza en el sentido en donde se encontraba la mujer. Su paso era lento, pero a medida que avanzaba iba ganando velocidad. Jeanne se mantuvo quieta, pausando su respiración tratando de calmar aquel miedo que la dominaba en breves suspiros. En apenas unos segundos, la anomalía rondaba a su alrededor, buscando nuevamente la esencia, la emoción que lo guiaba a su nuevo alimento. Eran un par de metros, tan sólo unos metros que los separaban… _tenía_ que hacer algo, o bien moriría al no intentarlo.

Ella buscó con la mirada a Samuel, quien se había alejado luego de murmurarle aquella advertencia. Maldijo por lo bajo, en sus pensamientos. El peligro estaba a metros de ella, pero si levantaba su arma, el sonido de las latas en la mochila de suministros alarmaría a la anomalía. En apenas unos minutos, observo a Sam escabullirse por la maleza. El tiempo se volvió eterno, los minutos que pasaban era una agonía imposible de aguantar bajo circunstancias normales. Jeanne siguió con la mirada a su compañero, el cual tiró una piedra de tamaño considerable al pavimento, alejando la criatura de ella. La deformidad, al escuchar el ruido originado por la piedra, gime y corre en aquel sentido. Jeanne volvió a retomar su oportunidad, la oportunidad que le había brindado su compañero, y no lo desperdicio. Enfocó al objetivo en la mira del arma, apuntando a su cabeza y en tan solo segundos procedió a jalar del gatillo. La sangre infectada de la anomalía empezó a brotar desde su cabeza reventada hasta llegar al frío pavimento. Aún no aceptando su destino, se retuerce lentamente, hasta que muere.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, mientras guardaba su arma en su funda. Por poco y cerraba los ojos para siempre.

—¡Estupendo! Un tiro certero y letal, propio de una gran examinadora.

Su compañero se aproximó a ella con una sonrisa ladina.

—Mi cargo no tiene relevancia, Sam.

Susurró con voz pesada la mujer. Las misiones de recolección de suministros le dejaban con un mal sabor de boca.

Sam intentó animarla, haciéndole bromas, tratando de hacerla reír, sin embargo, cada vez que trataba empeoraba el humor de su compañera. 

Ambos caminaron cerca de la anomalía y observaron su silueta, sus características y más específicamente, la deformidad que este presentaba en su cuerpo mutado y horrible. La sangre se seguía esparciendo por el pavimento y la hierba. La bala en su cabeza hacía relucir el carmín del suelo. Jeanne caminó alrededor del cuerpo de la deformidad con cuidado. Sacó sus guantes quirúrgicos y le dio una vuelta al cuerpo, dejando ver su rostro.

—Esto es repugnante…

Tocó la herida del cadáver.

—Si te es repugnante ¿por qué lo tocas?

—Es mi deber como investigadora… —replico con cansancio.

—Toda tu vida se basa en deberes.

Para Jeanne, a veces, su compañero era un dolor de cabeza.

—Tengo que realizar correctamente mi trabajo, si no lo hago, los recibos de comida no existirían para mí.

Comentó en voz baja, extrayendo cuidadosamente un pedazo de piel de la anomalía. Guardo la muestra en un tubo de ensayo y la resguardo con un pequeño corcho.

—Sabes… Yo no te logro comprender del todo —la voz de Sam resonó con tristeza

—Sam… baja la voz.

—Esto es en serio.

Jeanne se irritó por su actitud. Se levantó rápidamente, poniendo su mano por encima de la boca del muchacho. Forcejeo un poco con él, puesto que, seguía balbuceando tal y como un niño de primaria.

—Cállate…

Le susurró en advertencia. Escuchaba atentamente a su alrededor, observando con cautela la procedencia de un sonido ensordecedor y casi conocido.

—¿Ves algún escondite?

Ella le peguntó a Sam. Él asintió en respuesta y procedió a ocultarse silenciosamente tras los tachos de basura. Jeanne se acercó a su posición rápidamente, ocultándose con él, alarmada con el sonido que se avecinaba en la calle donde ellos se encontraban.

—Nuestro líder nos va a colgar en la plaza si no llegamos al campamento antes del atardecer… debo recordarte que hoy cierran temprano la entrada principal. Su mujer esta por parir… —la preocupación de Sam se reflejaba en su voz.

—Lo tengo presente.

Era evidente su preocupación. Porque apenas cerraban la puerta, no la volvían abrir hasta el siguiente día, no importando si alguien pedía a gritos ayuda.

El rugir de varios motores se fue intensificando a medida que se acercaban a la posición de ellos. Las respiraciones de ambos se aceleran gradualmente hasta quitarles un poco de su aliento. Jeanne se aseguró tomando la pistola entre sus manos.

—Esto es una mierda… Aún faltaban casas por saquear —dijo aparentemente molesto, casi frustrado.

—¿Cuántas?

—Mínimo dos o tres —se pega más a la pared, suspirando. Asegurándose de sostener su cuchillo.

Lo afirmo, ambos estamos ciertamente tensos.

—Estamos al límite.

—Mucho diría yo.

La chica de cabellos castaños cerró sus ojos por un momento, pensando en que podrían hacer en aquella situación. En que podrían hacer cuando unos saqueadores, iguales a ellos venían a registrar las casas más lejanas de los campamentos.

—Estamos en problemas —se carcajeó por lo bajo Sam, con cierto toque de humor, tratando de calmar su ansiedad.

—Si no nos ven… no lo estaremos

Jeanne posó su mano en el hombro del muchacho, echándole una mirada confiada. Tal y como él lo había hecho antes, cuando mató de un tiro certero a la anomalía. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, pensando, divagando.

Tal vez podrían escapar con el riesgo de que los oyeran en aquel silencio

—Jeanne

Las posibilidades de que resultara su plan son bajas, quizás. Esos tipos nunca andaban solos. Debían ser peones… personas que estaban dispuestas a morir por su campamento, dispuestas a sacrificar a los suyos en las expediciones, con tal de conseguir los suministros necesarios para la vida del resto.

—Escúchame.

Sam tocó el hombro de ella, y ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

—Están aquí… —la voz del chico era seca, indiferente— van a inspeccionar el área — sus orbes morados le resultaron peculiares a simple vista, tan peculiares y extraños…— Jeanne, vayámonos de aquí —afirmó el cuchillo atento.

—¿Aunque nos castiguen?

Su voz sonaba lejana. Sin creer en las palabras de su compañero.

—Aunque nos castiguen —afirma decidido.

—Bien.

Sam se asoma por la orilla del tacho de la basura. En pocos instantes se logran escuchar gritos roncos, feroces, pasos alterados que carecían de cautela y cuidado. Parecían igual de desesperados que ellos, buscando munición y una que otra lata de comida. Empiezan a gritar neciamente entre ellos, buscando aquello con lo cual alimentarse, aquello por lo cual fueron mandados.

—¡Formaremos dos equipos! ¡Uno irá por el norte, y el otro por el sur! Yo revisaré el sur.

Ambos escucharon atentamente el escándalo que estaban provocando, como si no estuvieran al tanto del mundo en el cual vivían.

—Van a alertar a las anomalías —susurró vagamente Sam.

—Cuando eso pase, tomaremos nuestra oportunidad y escaparemos.

Le sonrío. Jeanne se recarga contra Sam, apreciando por unos breves momentos, la calidez de su cuerpo. Tan solo transcurrieron unos segundos, y ellos volvieron a gritar absurdamente.

—¡Asegúrense de tomar todo! ¡Todo lo necesario!

_—¡Si capitán!_

Dijeron al unisonó por respuesta. 

Jeanne no pudo apreciar los rostros de aquellos bribones desde su posición, solo logró escuchar todos los balbuceos de ellos. Aunque quedaba en claro que su temeridad le causaba gracia y lástima a la pareja, ya que, eso los llevaría a una muerte temprana.

—¿Qué está pasando ahora? —le preguntó a Sam, puesto que él era el único que tenía una buena perspectiva de la situación.

—Buscan provisiones…

—Avancemos entonces.

—Jeanne, es mejor no arriesgarse.

—Pero ¿no sería más peligroso cuando estén más dispersos? Ahora no lo están. Tenemos la oportunidad de movernos sigilosamente sin llamar su atención.

—…

El sabía que ella tenía razón.

—Como gustes, Jeanne —dijo con molestia.

—Entonces, mueve el trasero.

—Cállate…

Ambos salieron por la parte de atrás de las casas, agachados, tratando de no ser visibles a la vista. Respiraron lentamente, como si por aquella simple acción fuesen a ser descubiertos. Los pasos de aquellos peones formaron un eco insoportable por el alrededor de las calles que yacían en ruinas. Ambos escuchaban como aquellos bandidos ajustaban sus armas, como las cargaban por si llegasen a escuchar o ver algo que significara un peligro para ellos. Jeanne quería mirar a Sam, pero a la vez no quería. Porque la prioridad era avanzar sin más. En sus vagos pensamientos gritó, impulsando la valentía en su cuerpo, como si aquello fuera nada más que un impulso que necesitaba de momento. La pareja avanzó sin mayores problemas.

—Tratemos de pasar lo más rápido —ella se giró para observarle.

—Entendido.

Observaron la calle, viendo que no pasara algún peón. Efectivamente, no había nadie por aquel lugar. Jeanne se volvió lentamente a Sam, musitando que todo estaba despejado. El asintió mientras las gotas de sudor empapaban su cuerpo. Entre ambos notaron lejanamente sus pulsos acelerados por la emoción del momento. Él estaba agitado. Ella igualmente. Sam entrelazó sus dedos suavemente con los de ella. Cuando él consiguió la seguridad que deseaba, se apresuró a tirar de su mano y a correr hasta el otro extremo de la calle. Al momento de llegar, se adelantó a ocultarnos tras un auto y sonrió. Jeanne miró de lado a su compañero, el cual la observaba con calidez.

—¿Rechazas seguir las ordenes de nuestro líder y proceder a retirarnos por peligro inminente? —susurró Jeanne, observando nuevamente aquellos orbes amatistas.

—No te lo voy a negar, rechazo cualquier orden con tal de sobrevivir en esta expedición.

—¿Estás seguro, subordinado? —le preguntó aún sin convencerse del todo, el castigo les esperaba de seguro al llegar.

—Obviamente no… pero no me quiero arriesgar a que llegue el crepúsculo y, en consecuencia, la noche. La oscuridad es peligrosa… y más con esas anomalías rondando ávidamente en las sombras, con ansias de devorar todo a su paso.

—La pesadilla se va a desatar.

—Exactamente ¿o acaso quieres ser una espectadora en primera persona? —mencionó Sam con crudeza.

Negó fervientemente la mujer.

—Tan solo vayámonos. Perdemos segundos de nuestra vida en esta absurda conversación. —suspiró Sam, tomando su mano entre las suyas. Las llevó hasta su boca, besando los nudillos de la mujer.

—Y a veces no te entiendo yo…

Jeanne contestó ruborizada.

—Jeanne… yo…

Continuamente, los disparos en el aire no se hicieron esperar.

—Anómalos.

Mierda.

—¡Camina o moriremos! —susurra un tono más arriba, pero no tan fuerte como para que “ellos” lograran escucharlo.

Se escuchaban nuevamente los gemidos de las anomalías… y luego, a los hombres armados. Su griterío descuidado atraía más y más deformidades a su posición, rodeándolos, devorándolos, derramando sangre continuamente. Volviendo a manchar el pavimento. Sus gimoteos causaban cierto regocijo, porque sabían que pasaría. La verdad es que la ignorancia humana siempre sobrepasa los limites de todo. Sorprendiéndolos cada vez más. Sus gritos de auxilio hacían eco. Eco… y eso era lo que más los llamaba a ellos. Según el líder de Jeanne y Samuel, ellos son como murciélagos, que a través del ruido escuchaban la posición de sus victimas y les daban caza. Y que también, por otro lado, percibían agudamente el miedo. Poco a poco los sonidos iban cesando, poco a poco la noche se iba presentando, casi a pasos agigantados. La incertidumbre se iba apoderando de ellos, los gritos… para Jeanne seguían resonando interminablemente en sus pensamientos. El cómo los consumían como alimento antes de morir cruelmente.

—¿Te acuerdas de como saltar y correr entre las ramas de los arboles? —Jeanne recordó por un momento la infancia de ambos.

—Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Mira el cielo, escucha los gritos…

—Ya no tenemos oportunidad de volver seguros, no ahora…

—Entre tú y yo, yo soy quien lidera por el momento, así que haces lo que te diga. Correremos a un árbol, lo escalaremos lo más rápido posible antes de que lleguen a oír nuestros pasos.

Jeanne rebosaba en confianza al momento de decir esas palabras.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije antes de venir a la expedición? —dijo ella.

—vives…

—O mueres —dijo Jeanne— ¿listo subordinado?

—Listo.

Y así, ambos empezaron a correr por sus vidas.


End file.
